


Tai's boobs

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor, Random & Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needed to talk about them at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tai's boobs

**Author's Note:**

> That's from where Ruby and Yang got the "boob genes" lol

“All I’m saying is that you have boobs bigger than any girl in the entire fucking school!” Raven says, making Taiyang gasp and touch his chest, shocked. Summer and Qrow looked at Raven, agape.

Then they both stare at Taiyang’s chest and then blush, making the blonde cover his chest, quickly.

“Don’t look at them!” He yells, embarrassed.

They keep staring anyway.


End file.
